Two Hearts
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: When loner girl Beccara studies abroad at DA, will she be able to handle all that happens? Exspecially falling in love? SEROUSLY NO FLAMES! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I do own Beccara. JesseXOC. Don't read it if you don't like it. Discontinued for now.
1. New Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest story! This is my first non crossover story, and I'm so excited to write it! There may be some songs at some point, but that's just because I like music and like to apply songs to feelings and events.**

**Two Hearts **

**Chapter 1**

As I step off the boat, I feel a gentle sea breeze ruffle my curly brown hair. I had just arrived at Duel Academy (DA) Island, where one of the most prestigious schools to teach up and coming duelists is. I am a third year Obelisk blue student, and for one year I am studying abroad here.

"Finally, land." My brother, Jim Cook, says coming up behind me. He and I come from South Academy (SA), but we, along with three other students from North Academy (NA), West Academy (WA), and East Academy (EA), are studying abroad at DA for one school year.

"Yup. Solid ground." I reply, noting that it does feel good to be standing on something that isn't swaying under my feet.

Suddenly the boy with teal blue hair and emerald green eyes that I believe is from NA runs past us after a small blue and red blur. "Ruby!" He calls, drawing attention to himself without noticing it.

"What was that?" I ask myself.

"What was what?" Jim asks, having heard my question.

"That little blur that guy was chasing." I reply to him.

He looks at me like I have two heads. "Beccara, he wasn't chasing anything as far as I saw."

"Oh." I say so that he can hear me. "But I know I saw something." I say in a whisper too quiet for him to hear.

"Alright, you five…" The only teacher who had been on the boat with us, Professor Viper, pauses as he only counts four of us now that the NA guy had run off. "Where's the other boy?" He questions those of us remaining.

"He ran off that way." The guy with read hair and glasses covering gray eyes from EA says pointing in a vague direction.

Viper seems to consider going after him, but decides against it because he ran into the woods and Viper was about as familiar with the landscape as we are, which isn't very.

"Well, we have to attend a Welcome Ceremony, so I'll lead the way to the school." He says, taking charge and starting down the main road.

We all follow him, neither the EA nor WA, a dark skinned guy with black dreadlocks, guys talk to each other or the teacher, who I believe taught at WA. Jim was never one much for silence, so he talks to me.

"Are you excited at being here at all? Or are you still mad at me?" He asks me, referring to the fight we had before we left. You see, Jim was supposed to be the only one from our school to study here, but he said he wouldn't go if I couldn't go with him. Our Chancellor, Chancellor Hunter, agreed to his terms because he is the best student at our school, and I'm not bad either, so I wouldn't embarrass the school. I'm probably about sixth in our school.

"You know I'm not still mad, but seriously, you made a lot of people mad at me because of that." I explain him, since he doesn't seem to get that at all.

"Really? That doesn't make any sense." He replies. Jeez, he really doesn't get it.

"They feel I'm getting special treatment because of my condition." I state.

"Well…" He starts, but then we get to the main school building and there is another teacher with us now. He… She…? I don't know their gender but they are a stick like teacher with long white blonde locks pulled into a purple hair elastic while he is wearing an Obelisk blue jacket.

"Ah, you all must be the exchange students. My name is Dr. Crowler." The person introduces. Great, no Mr. or Mrs., just Dr. I suppress giggles that threaten to come out.

"Very nice to meet you, Dr. Crowler. I'm the new teacher, Professor Viper." Viper introduces himself.

"Why are there only four of them?" Crowler asks, looking fearful.

"Unfortunately, the other one ran off as soon as we got here." Viper says.

"No that's not good. The Ceremony starts in ten minutes!" Crowler exclaims. Suddenly his phone rings and he picks it up.

**Phone conversation:**

"Hello Chancellor Sheppard." Crowler answers.

"Where are you? The ceremony starts in two minutes!" Sheppard shouts, worried that the ceremony will start late.

"I thought there was still ten minutes! The last student hasn't arrived yet." Crowler replies.

"You lost him?!" He yells. Sighing, he says, "Fine, bring the four with you and go find the fourth."

"Ay, ay, Sir." Crowler says.

**Beccara's POV:**

Crowler hangs up the phone and asks, "Who are you three?"

"My name's Jim." Jim introduces.

"I'm Beccara." I state.

"Adrian's my name." The guy from EA says.

"And I'm Axel. I think the missing guy's name is Jesse if that's any help." The WA explains.

He nods and leads us down a bunch of hallways to the Assembly room.

"Wait here until your names are called." He says when we get to a door as he walks in. Viper nods his assent. He's kinda creepy, like a military general or something.

We all stand there in silence. I don't really care much for small talk, but Jim obviously doesn't seem to like the silence. "So what's it like at your schools?"

"Probably the same as yours, just with different people. They were all created by Seto Kaiba." Axel says, not seeming to care much for small talk either.

"Yeah they were. He's probably making a lot of money off the tuition of the students from all the schools, because the tuition is really high." Adrian explains, showing off his smarts.

"Oh." Is all Jim has time to say before a call comes through the door.

"Axel Brody." A voice calls loudly.

"That's my cue. See you later." Axel says as he goes through the door and a round of applause is heard.

"Jim Cook."

"See you in a second." Jim waves as he goes and an even louder round of applause breaks out.

"Beccara Cook."

"I guess they're going in alphabetic order." I shrug, going through the door. Applause breaks out, probably because I am the first girl and only new girl. That would explain the more enthusiastic response from the guys. I sit down beside Jim.

"Adrian Gecko."

Adrian walks out and waves with a polite applause and he comes and sits down beside me.

"Jesse Andersen."

This time no one comes.

**This is a rewrite for two reasons; one, this one gives me more freedom with my character, and two, no one seemed to like the original. Please review, I'll update once I get a review.**


	2. New Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I haven't received any reviews yet, but I did get a favorite story response, so that's good enough for now, but I won't update again until I get at least one review! Enjoy and let me know what you think so far of the story!**

**Chapter 2**

"Jesse Andersen." The voice, who I now see belongs to a heavy set, balding man, calls again, but still no one comes.

"Jesse Andersen?" He repeats as more of a question to the crowd.

"Where is…" but before he can finish his question, he is interrupted by the opening of a door.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little lost." The NA boy from the boat apologizes as he comes in the door.

"Hey, I remember you!" A boy in a Slifer red jacket with brown hair with a splash of orange in the middle exclaims to him. "Do you know someone named Jesse Andersen?"

"Yup. You're lookin' at him." He says, walking down to the stage to be properly introduced.

A small applause breaks out for him and he sits down on the other side of Adrian. "Were y'all waiting long?" He asks Adrian, but receives no response.

Since it doesn't seem to me like Adrian is going to answer, I reply, "Nope, that was pretty good timing." With that we turn our attention back to the Ceremony.

"Okay, I would now like to introduce you all to our newest professor, Professor Viper." Viper walks out onto the stage, also receiving a small applause.

"Thank you for the kind introduction, Chancellor Sheppard. Instead of giving a boring speech, I'd like to have two students duel." He scans the crowd, his eyes lingering on me and then Jesse, then moving to where the brunette is sitting.

"I think I'll have you," He points to the brunette, "and you," He point to Jesse (thank god he didn't chose me) "duel."

"Jaden and Jesse, come down here please." Chancellor Sheppard commands.

"See ya later." He says to us all before getting up.

"Do you both have your decks?" Sheppard asks, and they both nod. "I have two duel disks that you two can borrow for this duel."

"Will you both come over here for a moment please?" Viper asks and they go over to him. He snaps a metal watch on their wrists, both making a disgusting clink sound.

"These are bio-bands. They will assess this duel so that I can have statistics of all the students duel ability." Viper explains, and the two start to duel. I watch with deep interest. I have always like watching duels as much as dueling myself.

In the end, it seemed like Jesse had a great card that was going to let him win, but then he said he was just kidding and ended up losing. I don't really get why he did that, but it was a good duel all in all and they both seem to be really good duelists. I hope I can duel them both at some point.

After the duel, Viper pulls out about ten big boxes and hands them to a student on then ends of each row. "I would like everyone to take one Bio-Band each. This will make assessing duels much easier. You will all be pushed hard this year."

The boxes get passed down the rows, everyone taking one. I examine the thing, and feel a bit foreboding toward it, but don't know why.

Once everyone has one, I put it on my wrists over my gloves.

"To be used properly, make sure there isn't anything in the way of your skin." Viper explains. "They must be completely on your skin to analyze your abilities properly."

I feel like I'm forgetting something as I push the Bio-Band down onto my arm, but I remember quickly and painfully. As soon as the thing touches my skin, it explodes. It's not a big explosion, but it is a little painful for me since it was right around my wrist. That's my condition. I can't touch anything with my skin that is electronic. That's why I am wearing gloves, but my gloves suited my old uniform better because it had long sleeves. I am making new ones that go up to my elbows, but I haven't finished them yet.

"Beccara! Are you okay?" Jim asks, worriedly taking my hand in his to examine my wrist.

"I'm fine." I say, pulling it back and wincing a bit. The pieces of it scratched my wrists and it is also burned a bit too.

A young red head woman comes over to me, and I'm guessing she's the nurse. "Are you alright? Let me treat those burns in the infirmary." She says, trying to get me to get up.

"Really, I'm okay. This used to happen a lot. And they're not that bad either." I say with a smile, showing her the low level burns.

"I really should put something on them…" She trails off, unsure if she can trust my word that I'm okay.

"If they still hurt after the Ceremony, I promise to go the infirmary, Miss..." I start, then realize I don't know her name.

"Miss Fontaine." She replies. "And I'll hold you to that."

She goes up to Chancellor Sheppard and says something to him. "Well, then let's continue." He says, and a lot of teacher give boring speeches, which I zone out during.

Finally after about two hours, the Welcome Ceremony comes to an end. I get up and Jim says to me, "I'm going to go find my dorm. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye." I say with a wave. Then Jesse comes over to me.

"So that was interesting." He says, referring to the explosion.

"It's nothing." I say, finding the wall suddenly interesting. I don't like talking about what happened back then.

He looks concerned for a moment, but then he seems to get an idea. "Come with me. I want you to meet someone."

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to her first." Viper says, coming up behind Jesse.

"Oh, okay Professor. I'll wait out side for you then." He says to me as he leaves.

**What does Viper want with Beccara? I'm sure you can all guess what it's about! Please review, I really appreciate it! And no flames! I mean it! None! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter. I would really like to thank Major Arcana IX for the review. I am taking your advice to heart and plan to use most of it. And this may be a Mary-Sue, I don't know, but I don't plan on rewriting it again. **

**Announcement: If you don't like this story, stop reading it right now. I don't want anymore flames! I have said that, but few people so far have understood that. No Flames! I don't know any other way to say that, but hopefully you will all understand it this time and stop flaming this story. I don't appreciate it in the least.**

**Now to start the new chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

I wait quietly as the last few straggling students leave. I hate to talk to teachers, or adults in general, because most of the time it has to do with my condition just like this time.

"Miss… Cook, right?" The bald man from before who announced all of us from other schools.

"Y-yes!" I stammer, taken by surprise by his appearance and words.

"It's nice meet you. I'm Chancellor Sheppard." He introduces himself. Am I in trouble because of what happened? I know it's bad and unnatural, but I've never gotten in trouble because of it.

"Professor Viper should be here in a moment, he just had to talk to someone he said." He explains before he too leaves and I'm left alone in the huge room. As soon as Viper had made sure that I was staying, he had left, saying just what Sheppard said except that he would 'deal' with the problem after.

I want to pull out my iPod and listen to it, but I know if I do and he comes back before I turn it off, it could end up worse. So instead I sit in one of the many empty chairs.

"Good, I thought you might have left before I'd have a chance to talk to you about what happened today." Viper says walking right over to me, and I stand up and face him. I can't help being a little scared of him.

"I wouldn't leave if a teacher asked me to stay." I state, getting a bit defensive. Why would he assume I would do so?

"Well, you have to wear a Bio-Band, but it needs to be near your skin. Do you have any suggestions?" He asks me.

"Rubber conducts electricity, right? Maybe if it was covered in rubber, that would do the trick and it wouldn't explode." I suggest, having had a lot of time to think and coming up with just that. I used to wear rubber gloves, but it looked weird to always wear rubber gloves, so I had sewn the ones I am wearing now, but I have to make new ones because the uniform here is a tank top and my gloves only go up to my wrist.

"Has it been proven that that works? I don't want to waste my time on something that won't work." He says, slightly apprehensive of my idea.

I nod my head and reply, "I used to wear them all the time and it stopped. Anything will work really."

"Then I shall have that ready for you tomorrow. You can leave now." He says, shooing me out without another word. Outside, Jesse is no where to be seen. Well, at least I can just go find my dorm now.

I leave the school, but don't get very far before being called for.

"Beccara! There y'all are!" Jesse calls, coming over to me.

"Look, I really just want to go to my dorm and just relax. I'll meet your friends another time." I reply to him, not really wanting to be around other right now. I've never really had any friends besides Jim, but he's my brother. I don't need people around me. I won't open up to anyone.

"Aw, come on, we've been waiting for ya." He says, grabbing my wrist to lead me away.

"Jesse!" A voice calls. Jims' voice to be exact. He comes over to us and yanks Jesse's hand off mine. "You have to be careful around her!" Jim says angrily to Jesse.

"Um, what'd I do?" He asks, looking confused from him to me. I don't know anymore than him, except that Jim is being overprotective.

"Stop it, Jim. He didn't hurt me or anything." I growl at him in anger. I hate being worried about. It peeves me to no end. I can take care of my self fine.

"Did you happen to notice how close his Bio-Band was to your skin?" He asks back.

I hadn't, but that doesn't stop my anger. "Who cares? I am capable of not getting myself killed, Jim, so you don't have to worry about me! You're so annoying!" I yell back at him.

I run off, following the path that leads to the Girls' Dorms. I sense someone following after me, and I feel my anger growing stronger. Is Jim following me?

"Leave me alone!" I yell at the follower.

"I don't think I'm who you're assumin' I am." A southern accented voice replies instead of the only voice matching my own.

"I guess you're right." I state, slowing down to a stop. I turn to him and he smiles at me.

"I didn't mean to start a fight between you and Jim. You guys are siblings, right?" He asks me and I nod my assent. "I hope you don't mind me saying you two don't look that much alike."

"And thank god." I mutter more to myself, but Jesse obviously heard me because he laughs at my response.

"To tell you the truth, I was surprised when you lost it on Jim. You seemed kinda passive about everything." Jesse says.

"Well, I try not to let anything get to me, but Jim really gets on my nerves. For example, I shouldn't be here, but Jim asked for me to be allowed to come or he wouldn't come. I don't mind so much now that I'm here, but he doesn't need to be around me all the time." I explain to this total stranger. I feel oddly comfortable around him.

"I think it's kind of nice, but then again I don't have any siblings." He replies.

"Well, I'm going to go find my dorm, so I'll see you around." I say, remembering what I was doing before.

"Okay then. See ya!" He says with a wave, going in the opposite direction.

**That's where I'll end it this time. Please review, but don't flame! I'll wait for a review before posting the next chapter, so review if you want the next chapter soon-ish! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the new chapter! Thank you for reviewing! I am adding this in there because I forgot to before, so please forgive me for the slight out of orderness. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

As I get to the Girls' Blue Dorms, or the dock to get to them I should say, I see boats filled with most of the other girls on the island.

I stand by awkwardly, waiting until one of them is empty. I don't feel like small talking with people I don't know right now.

"Hey, new girl! Over here!" A girl in one of the boats with two girls in it calls over to me. I point to myself and they laugh and nod.

"Yes you! Now come on before we leave!" The other one calls back.

I walk over to the boat the two of them are in. "Um, hi." I say.

"So, new girl, you want to cross with us? We have to have at least three cross at a time." The first girl explains. I guess I'll have to get used to the whole 'new girl' thing.

"Sure." I say, stepping into the boat carefully as to not knock it over. "And my names Beccara, in case you were wondering."

"Oh we know that." The second girl replies as if everyone should. "But with you being the only new girl, we can call you that without getting you mixed up with someone else." That's good for them, I guess.

"Whatever floats your boat." I shrug nonchalantly. At least I'm being recognized, right?

"You don't care?" The second girl asks without laughing this time.

"Well, it's annoying, but I don't really have much of a say when it comes to what you call me." I reply.

"True. But usually someone would at least get mad. That's kind of why we called you that." The first girl explains. "By the way, we were planning to have a welcome party for you. So you better come."

At this point, we're at the Girls' Blue Dorms and they both leave quickly.

"Wait!" I call, but neither one of them turns at my call. "I didn't get to ask their names." I mutter to myself, slightly disappointed. They were the first people on the island who I had never met who had talked to me.

Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. I walk down the hallways, looking for my dorm room, Room # 48. It's a really nice building. If I didn't enjoy dueling as much as I do, I would probably be studying architecture. The buildings on this island are all really beautiful and must have taken a lot of work to be built. Ha ha, I guess I'm rambling to myself now.

Oh right, I was supposed to call Mom when we got here. I pull a cell phone out of my pocket and scroll through my contacts to find Mom's number and click the send button.

"Beccara! I thought you forgot!" Mom's answering comes through with relief.

"Sorry, but we had to go to a Welcome Ceremony before I had a chance to call you." I reply to her.

"That's okay. I was just getting a little worried about you two. How's Jim?" She asks. "Is he there with you?"

"No. I'm in my dorm. The Girls' Dorm building." I say in staggered sentences.

"What happened?" She asks knowingly.

"Jim was being over protective again." I complain a little. I would never complain this way to anyone else.

"Aw, you're so silly!" She exclaims. "He cares about his little sister, that's all."

"I know that, but I can take care of myself! I don't need him constantly protecting me." I exclaim.

"Just think of it from his point of view. When you first came to us all those years ago, you were hurting and broken and needed the protection and love, and that's how he remembers you now." She says to me, which I guess makes sense.

She's not my real mom. When I was about five months old, my mother, father, older brother, and sister all died. I lived with my grandmother for a few years, and I met Jim and his mother at her office. We were too young to go to school yet, so we stayed in the company daycare and my grandmother and Jim's mom were friends, so we became friends easily. But when I was six, my grandmother also died. Our families were close, and since I had no living relatives left, Jim and his mom took me in.

"I guess you're right." I mumble, hating to admit it.

"You make sure to tell him that then." She says. "I have to go, but I'll make sure to call you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Mom." I reply, hanging up the phone.

**So I finally put a part of her past in here! I'm glad I could finally post that! And I know nothing was out of order yet, but there will be! **

**Oh right, there is a reason I didn't introduce the two girls yet. I was wondering if anyone would like to be in the story. Is that weird? Well, if you'd like to be one of the girls, let me know in a PM. Don't put it in your review! But do review too please! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Oh right, if you want to be in the story, let me know by April 15****th****. I won't post a new chapter until then. Just tell me you want to be in it and I'll let you know what info I need. I hope at least someone wants to be in it. If not, I'll just make more OCs. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for the new chapter of ****Two Hearts****! Sorry, I know this is later than I intended, but I had way too much to do this week between softball and dance and… well softball and dance, but I had it all week and I was too tired to write this after wards, so here is the next chapter. And I would like to thank Azul Angel1251596 for allowing me to use Brooke in my story! I am very grateful to you for your help!**

**Disclaimer and Claimer: I don't own anything but Beccara and Sofia. Azul Angel1251596 owns Brooke.**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I am awakened by my alarm that seems to be going off way too early. I get ready for class and then head to the cafeteria for breakfast. I get a bowl of cereal and sit on the empty end of a half empty table.

"Hey look, it's New Girl!" A voice says behind me, and when I turn around, I see a brunette girl with orange streaks and a white blonde haired girl with pale skin. I think they're the girls from the boat yesterday since the voice called me New Girl. They walk over with bowls of cereal of their own and sit down with me.

"Good Morning, New Girl." The blonde greets from across from me.

"Good morning, um…" I trail off, remembering they hadn't told me their names.

"You already forgot our names? That's not a good way to make friends." The blonde says with a second of sadness in her eyes. Then the cheerful look her friend also has returns to her face.

"Just kidding! We never told you our names!" The brunette continues. Do they always finish each others thoughts? They don't look related, but who knows, they could be.

"I'm Brooke Yuki. My older brother, Jaden, is the same year as you, but he's a bit of a ditz." The brunette, Brooke, introduces herself.

"And my name's Sofia Drinkwater." The blonde, Sofia, says with an expectant smile.

"It's nice to meet you both." I reply. The last name Drinkwater caught my attention, but I don't know why.

"We should get going to class. We don't want to be late on the first day!" Brooke exclaims and we all get up and leave for classes.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH**

Finally the last class of the day lets out. Dr. Stein is a good teacher, but he speaks in such a monotone it just puts you right to sleep. It also makes it nearly impossible to pay attention.

"Hey, Beccara." Jim says coming up beside me, matching his pace with mine. Like with most of our fights, we just let it go, not talking about it or grudging about it.

"Hiya Jim." I greet him in response.

"New Girl!" A now familiar voice calls for me down the hallway. I turn around and everyone looks to me for a response. Being the only new female student has a upside, I guess. No one to be confused with.

"Hi Brooke and Sofia." I greet as they run over to me.

"Wow, _you _already made a couple of friends." Jim says with a smile for me.

"Oh, this is my brother, Jim." I introduce, and notice a discreet confused look from Sofia. "And this is Brooke and Sofia." I say, pointing to each in turn.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both." Jim says. "Beccara, Jesse, Jaden, and Hassleberry asked us to meet them after class, remember?"

"Oh right. Jaden's your brother, right Brooke?" I ask her, remembering what she had said this morning.

"Sure am." She says.

"Then you two should come with us. It should be fun." I invite.

"Come on then." Jim says, getting an unknown expression on his face.

As we leave the main school building, we chat kind of mindlessly. I don't really like chatter, but it won't kill me, I guess.

When we get outside, Jesse, Jaden, and Hassleberry are all standing around waiting for us.

"Hi, mates." Jim greets the other three guys.

"What are you doing here, Brooke?" Jaden asks confused.

"Aw, you don't want me around, Jay?" Brooke asks him teasingly and he laughs.

"Of course I don't mind." Jaden says.

"Hey there, Beccara. Settlin' in alright?" Jesse asks, coming over to my side.

"Yup. How about yourself?" I ask in reply.

"Yeah. Though, I think I like the red dorms more than the blue ones. They have more fun down there, or so it would seem." He says with a sheepish grin. I feel my heart flutter. I vaguely wonder about that, but don't give it much thought.

"Jaden!" A higher pitched voice calls the other boy's name.

We all turn around to see a short aqua blue haired boy in a blue jacket running toward us in a panic. "Jaden, I really don't like these things."

"Why not, Syrus? They're not so bad." Jaden shrugs to the little bluenette.

"I just feel like there's something off about them! I mean, one exploded on that girl's wrist!" He exclaims, pointing to me.

"That had nothing to do with these. That was my fault." I state, and he turns to me with an uneasy expression.

"W-well, anyways, I still don't like them."

"Don't worry about it, Sy." Jaden says, ignoring his friend's worry.

"You're not even listening to me, Jaden! Fine, then, don't believe me!" He, Syrus, runs off with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Jay?" Jesse asks, voicing his concerns, which match my own.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Jaden shrugs.

"Wow, you're terrible." I say, looking at the ground instead of the people abound me.

"What?" Jaden asks.

"He was so obviously upset, and you acted like it was nothing. If that was an example of what friends are really like, then maybe it's a good thing I don't have any." I state, glaring at him hard.

Everyone blinks around me and I leave, not wanting to see the expressions on Sofia's and Brooke's faces. I probably hurt their feelings. I'm not good at being around people I guess.

Suddenly, a hand grabs my arm and I turn to find the source of the hand, half expecting Jim to come and scold me or something.

But instead I see Jesse's face.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed a bit upset about what happened with Syrus." He replies.

"He has a friend who treats him badly, and you're worried about me?" I ask him, shaking out of his grip.

"I don't think Jaden met to be mean, I think he didn't see the fear in Syrus' eyes." Jesse explains to me.

"Whatever. But it doesn't make sense to me. I'm going back to my dorm." I state before walking off.

"I'm gonna figure you out, Beccara. No matter what it takes because I think there's a lot more to you than meets the eye." Jesse says behind me, but I am to far away at this point to hear his promise. He has no idea what he's getting into.

**Finally finished! Again, sorry for the semi-late-ness of the chapter. And the ending above was the part that was out of order, but hopefully it wasn't too bad. I don't know about anyone else, but that was my reaction when Jaden acted like that to Syrus that episode. **

**Anyways, like always, please review, but don't flame! And thanks again to Azul Angel1251596! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am warning my readers now, I won't be able to update much for a while because of school and after school activities, but please bear with me. Once summer vacation comes, I will be able to update a lot more. So without further ado, here is the 6****th**** chapter of ****Two Hearts****!**

**Disclaimer and Claimer: I own only Brooke and Sofia and their part of the plotline. AzulAngel1251596 owns Brooke.**

**Chapter 6**

I left Jesse behind me, feeling unaccomplished and wanting nothing more than to get away from people. I am so glad I don't have any roommates. I thought friends were supposed to support each other and all that other sappy stuff, but I guess not.

I get on a boat and row myself to the Girls' Dorm building. Once I get there, I get out of the boat and go to my dorm, locking the door behind myself. The last thing I want is an intrusion.

I'm kind of surprised that Jim didn't say anything. Usually he would. Whatever.

Why did Jesse come after me? After what I said, he still came after me to make sure I was okay. Why?

"I don't get people." I state out loud.

A knock vibrates the door, but I ignore it. I don't care who it is, I just want to be alone.

"Come on, Beccara, open up the door! We know you're in there!" A voice, Brooke's to be exact, calls through my door. I don't respond.

"We just want to talk, New Girl." Sofia's voice says in response to my silence.

I walk back over to my door and unlock it, opening it once I finish. "Come in." I say to them both.

They both walk in, Brooke sitting down on my bed and Sofia standing beside her.

"I don't get it, New Girl. I thought we were becoming friends. But you said you feel lucky you don't have friends." Sofia starts as I close the door. "Do you really?"

"It's what I said, isn't it?" I reply to her question with my own.

"You did, but we don't believe it. And I don't think you do either." Brooke says looking straight at me.

"But I said it." I state stupidly.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that. But did you mean it, or did you just say it in a moment of anger? Because I'd go with the lateral." Sofia says. "I know you, Beccara, or at least I used to."

I blink twice in shock. We used to know each other? I know her last name sounded familiar, but I didn't think I actually knew her. But who is she? Sofia Drinkwater… Sofia Drinkwater… Wait…

"Baby Sofia?" I ask in even more shock. I remember, vaguely, that I had a little cousin named Sofia. And I remember that my grandmother's last name was Drinkwater. She was my mother's mother, so I used to have a different last name.

"So you finally figured it out. I thought you'd know right away, but you didn't." She says kind of sadly.

So that's what all the looks meant. And the expectant and confused words. But how did she remember me? The last time I saw her, she was just a baby, thus why I called her baby Sofia. "How'd you know? That it was me?"

"I don't know exactly. I mean, obviously, I had heard about you from my parents, but I haven't seen you as far as I remember. I guess I just kinda knew." She says with a shrug.

She's a part of my family. The family I didn't know I still had. "But I thought no one was left in my family." That's why I was taken in by Mom and Jim.

"This is probably a lot for you to take in. We'll see you tomorrow." Sofia says, motioning for a bewildered Brooke to follow her.

They leave and close the door behind themselves. I walk over to my bed and sink down onto it. I have family. There are people in my family that are alive. But grandmother always told me the rest of my family was dead. But her father had to be grandmother's son. But why did she tell me they died. True, I never went to their funeral, but she said they were dead. I just believed her. I think I was wrong…

I feel something in my pocket buzz and I nearly jump out of my skin. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and check the caller ID. I read Jim's name on it and open it. "Hello? Jim?"

"Beccara, what happened back there? I knew you were kind of anti-social, but to say you were lucky? And lose it on Jaden like that? You're usually just quiet and nice. To other people, at least." Jim says on the other end.

"Jim." I say once again, feeling tears stinging my eyes and threatening to fall. "I… I have family!" I exclaim to him, my tears falling.

"Of course you do. Mum and I'll always be your family. Did you just talk to her?" He asks, not knowing what I mean.

"Jim, I have really family. Related family. Jim they're not all dead." I explain, the tears still falling silently.

"Beccara? What are you talking about?" He asks, obviously confused.

"Sofia is… my little cousin. I met her when I was really young, when she was just a baby. But I don't get it. It just doesn't make sense!" I cry into the phone.

Jim is silent on the other end as I cry less soundlessly than before. "Beccara, are you sure? Because you're grandmother didn't have any other children."

She didn't have any other kids? But if that's true, then who is Sofia and how is she related to me?

"But I remember her, Jim. I remember her as a baby. And I remember when grandmother told me she and her family died. I used to see her sometimes until I was three. Then she was supposedly dead."

He is silent again. How does he know I don't have an uncle? "Well, Mom always told me that you had no family left except for us." Jim states.

"I'm going to call her. This isn't making any sense. I want to understand." I decide, hanging up the phone and getting ready to call Mom.

**So this is where I will end this chapter. As I said above, I will not be able to update much for a while, but please be patient. I've got a lot of plans for this story, and I hope that people out there are enjoying it so far. Please review! I always appreciate it! And who knows, it may motivate me to update sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I haven't updated this in over a month. Sorry about that. I know I told some people I will be discontinuing this story, but I changed my mind. I keep getting kind reviews from reviewers hoping for new chapters, and I don't want to disappoint anyone. But updates will still be slow because I have a lot of stories I am currently working on. Please read some of my other works if you haven't already! Most of them are better than this. Please enjoy the newest chapter of ****Two Hearts****! Oh, and sorry for any OOCness for any of the characters. I got a review saying some of the characters were OOC. I'm pretty sure Jim is…**

**Disclaimer and Claimer: I own Beccara and Sofia and AzulAngel1251596 owns Brooke. Sorry I messed that up last chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

I dial the number I know by heart, my head racing with all sorts of questions. But what do I ask? I can't just straight out ask if my grandmother had a son, can I? Mom did always say that I could ask her anything. I don't favor her position right now.

I click the send button listening to the monotonous tone ring one, two, three, four, five times before there is an answer. "Beccara? I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. Did you and Jim make up?" She asks from the other end.

"Mom, did my grandmother have any other children besides my birth mother?" I ask her, cutting right to the chase. No beating around the bush from me.

She pauses on the other line, no sound coming from her. "Beccara, where is this coming from? Are you having some sort of identity crisis?" She asks on the other line. She sounds a bit worried too.

"No, I guess I was just wondering." I state, not wanting her to worry. I don't think now is the best time to tell her about Sofia.

"…Beccara, I'm sorry, but I told you that as far as I know, your whole family is dead. I know you had an uncle and a cousin, but they died before your grandmother did." She explains to me, giving me the same lie my grandmother had given me all those years ago. But she doesn't seem to know that it's a lie. She obviously seems to believe it.

"So then she did have another child, right? Maybe a son?" I ask her. She doesn't need to know why I'm asking, but I have to know. There seems to be a bit of a mystery unfolding in front of me.

"Yes, I guess that would be true. I have to go, someone's on the other line. But I do want to talk about this with you later, Beccara." She says, with confusion and worry still in her voice.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm fine. I'll call you in a couple days. I love you." I reply to her, hoping to calm her nerves. I guess I'll have to figure this out myself.

"Alright. I love you too, Beccara. I'll talk to you soon. And remember, Jim and I are always here if you need to talk to someone." She says before the line goes dead.

That really wasn't much help. Why does everyone seem to think that Sofia and my uncle are dead? I just don't know what to think.

I lower myself onto my bed, feeling tired, confused, and worn. This is all way to much of a mystery for me. I don't want my life to be anymore confusing than it already is!

I lay down, my full uniform and shoes still on, yet I fall into a sleep filled with dreams of family and death and my adoptive family.

**THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH**

I wake up early the next morning and quickly change into a fresh uniform. I don't want to sit in my dorm another second.

I leave through the door, walking briskly down the halls to the entrance/exit. The lobby is completely deserted, just the way I was hoping it would be. I walk into the woods, trying to get myself lost in the similar looking paths through the trees. I walk for about half an hour before seeing anything or anyone, and when I do it's a clearing in the middle of the woods. Then I realize I had stumbled upon the school. Stupid internal GPS. I can't even get lost when I want to!

I go to turn around when I notice the blue boys' dorms near by. That must be where Jim is. I toy with the idea of going in and seeing if I can find him, but then a hand pats my shoulder gently, startling me. I turn around…

To see the brother I had been looking for.

"What are ya doing up here at this time?" He asks. "A little early, don't you think?"

I don't say anything, just look down at the ground. I feel a little bad about going on about my 'real family' to him last night when he had called. I know it's stupid and that he doesn't mind, but I still feel like I'm pushing him aside.

"What's wrong, sis?" He asks knowingly. One problem with knowing him so long and well is that he always knows when I'm upset, so I can never hide it from him.

And he only calls me sis when he's _really _worried about me. "Nothing. Nothings wrong." I lie fruitlessly, knowing I can't hide it from him anymore.

"Come on, Beccara, out with it. What's got you so wound up?" He says in reply to my idiotic lie.

"Mom said they were dead. Just like my grandmother did. But Sofia is alive, in the flesh." I tell him. "My life is turning into an unsolved mystery and I hate that. Why can't life ever be simple for me?"

He looks concerned, but then replies, "No ones life is simple. I doubt there is any such thing as a simple life."

I finally look up at him to see his one un-bandaged eye looking at me. I shouldn't be complaining. I have him and mom. I don't need to know. He's right, there's no such thing as a normal life. Ours are both pretty abnormal alone. His father was killed by his crocodile's, Shirley's, mother. His father's team had been trying to move the crocodile family to a safer environment, but the mother killed Jim's father when he was two. The mother was killed by accident and the baby was brought back and Mom adopted it for Jim. Like I said, irregular. But at least his isn't confusing like mine.

"But at least most people can understand theirs." I state before walking away for my dorm. "And, Jim?"

"Yeah." I can feel his eye gazing onto my back.

"Thanks for always being there for me. You're the best younger brother I could ask for."

**I wanted to end it lightly, so there's the end. For some reason, this story has gotten harder to write. *sweatdrops* But I do have plans for it, so I guess I'll just have to continue it. Thanks for reading, and please review, but don't flame.**


End file.
